


Untouchable

by VioletWiz



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletWiz/pseuds/VioletWiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Juce for the inspiration! Loosely based on Pentatonix's cover of "NO" by Meghan Trainor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe I had gotten such a good deal on my new apartment! It was move-in ready, furnishings and all. I had only taken a minute- long walk through of the place, and didn't even go in one of the rooms, but the realtor seemed so happy that someone was buying it that she practically gave it to me. Plus, it was two bedrooms, so I could convert the other room into a great new studio and sell the excess furniture. I had already moved all my boxes into the apartment when I was finishing making my first dinner. 

I _loved_ the quiet in the apartment. I had specifically looked for somewhere far from downtown LA, even though that meant my commute to my job at the art museum was longer. I needed complete silence in order to do my paintings, something not easy to find in one of the country's biggest metropolises. I even made sure that the next door neighbors at my new place were a cute retired couple that like quiet as much as I did. In all respects, my new apartment seemed absolutely perfect!

That is, until I was rudely interrupted.

_"I think it's so cute, I think it's so sweet..."_

I heard the beginnings to some Meghan Trainor song start blasting into the kitchen. My brow furrowed, wondering where in the world such a sound could be coming from. But then the chorus started, and I realized that it wasn't even the real song, just some weird cover. _"Oh my god, what could be making such a racket?"_ I thought, then realized that the sound must be coming from somewhere in my house. I figured that there must be a radio that somehow spontaneously turned on. It sounded like the music was coming from was was going to be the studio, so I flung open the door.

I was not prepared, however, for what was behind it. 

I saw five people, all with their backs to me, practicing the song. I was so furious! These people broke into my house!! "What are you doing here?!" They turned to me, and to my surprise, seemed very startled by my presence. 

"No, what are _you_ doing here? This is our apartment!" shouted the man with the beard, shoulder-length brown hair, and green eyes, as he gestured to another man in the room.

"Yeah, how did you get in when the door was locked?" said the tall, black haired man, with a confused look.

"Um, the realtor gave it to me when I bought the house! Look, I have no idea who you are, but would you please leave?"

That confused the group even more. "This house was never for sale! Avi and I live here! I'm sorry miss, but you must have been scammed."

I realized that that was the only possible explanation for this situation. I knew it was too good to be true, with the cheap price and the perfect neighborhood. And now I had blown all my money. I felt my cheeks get hot with embarrassment.

"You guys, I am so sorry. Let me start getting my boxes out." I turned to leave, and heard a girl's voice.

"Hey, don't leave yet! We need to talk this out."

I turned to face the girl who had a hopeful smile and blonde hair. "You didn't do anything wrong. There's obviously been a misunderstanding." She reached out to grab my hand, as a sign of compassion. But then her fingers _went through my hand_ , making a fist instead. Her face had an expression of absolute horror. She tried again, with the same result. Now the rest of the group looked terrified, myself included. 

"Um, you guys are, like, alive, right?"

"Well," said the tall blond man, "we got into a car crash on the way here, early this morning. Avi picked us up in his car, but the brakes failed and we hit the guardrail on the highway. Everyone was fine though, just a little dazed. The car got totaled, though, so we tried to signal somebody to get a ride."

Then the shorter man with the violet hair spoke up, with a look of realization dawning on his face. "But nobody stopped to help us, and everyone was stopping a couple hundred yards away, where there was something on the ground... Holy crap, Scott! Are we dead?"

"Mitch, maybe we got thrown from the car?"

Then the girl looked at me, with an unreadable face. "What day is it today?"

"April 23. Why?"

"Because last time I checked, it was the 4th."

Avi's face paled. "Maybe we lost track of time, Kirstin? But how did we not realize...Kevin?"

Kevin looked utterly lost. "I thought we were here a couple hours, at most."

Then I noticed the lack of instruments in the room. _"Are they the same a cappella band?"_ I wondered. 

"There have been reports of a band dying in a car crash on the 4th. Are you guys Pentatonix?"

They all seemed like they had been crushed. Mitch's voice caught. "Yeah, that's us. Oh my god."

Kirstie looked heartbroken. "I never said goodbye to Olaf, or Pascal, or Jeremy..." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Then Scott spoke up. "Hey, what's your name? Since you've been the only person that's noticed us so far."

"Charlie. So nice to meet you all. And your singing sounded really good," I fibbed.

Kevin smiled, albeit halfheartedly. "Thanks. We were just arranging for our new video that we were going to film for our YouTube channel. 

Then I realized how close all of them were to tears. "Do you guys want a minute? I can leave, that's fine."

Then Avi perked up a little. "Actually, maybe you can contact our families, and tell them what's happening? That way we can say goodbye properly."

"Of course! I can just contact them through Twitter or something. But you guys probably need some time to process this."

Scott chuckled. "I mean, me and Mitch have had paranormal experiences before, but I never thought we would experience _being_ a ghost."

Mitch cracked a smile. "Yeah, I never thought that either."

"Why don't I go start looking stuff up, so I can find out more information on what happened?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I guess the only thing we can do is... keep arranging?" Kirstie grinned. "What a video that'll be, post-mortem Pentatonix!"

Avi said, "At least that'll get my mind off the fact that I died." 

Kevin chuckled. "That's the spirit!" 

Then all of them laughed, realizing the accidental pun. I exited the room, got my laptop and my dinner that I had made, and began to look up the news of what had happened after the accident. It was the least I could do for my guests. Or my hosts, depending on how you looked at it. 

Then I heard bodiless beat-boxing begin from the room I had just left. _"NAH TO THE AH TO THE NO NO NO!"_. They had begun to practice that Meghan Trainor song again. I buried my face in my hands. 

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I suck at regular updates but I really hope you guys it!

After 5 minutes of hearing Pentatonix practice the same chorus over and over and _over_ again, I decided to take action. I couldn't possibly focus on research when they were singing that awful song! I began to rip open one of the many moving boxes to try and find something, anything, to block out the noise. My beloved noise-canceling headphones were apparently not in any of the boxes that were easily accessible, of course. Eventually I found two pillows and some masking tape. With a little ingenuity, I was able to tape the pillows around my head, which at least muffled the racket coming from the bedroom. I could only see a narrow window between the pillows, but it was absolutely worth it.

After a little digging, I found what could be a promising lead in contacting their families. I found a Twitter account belonging to Jeremy Lewis, who seemed to be very close to Kirstin based on his feed, which was full of remembrance and mourning posts for her. _Wow, her fans must've really liked her! So much fan art and so many stories!_ I thought, scrolling through all of the posts. But then I saw a picture that stopped me in my tracks.

It was a sparkling, diamond encrusted ring, still glittering in its box. Underneath the picture Jeremy had written:

_To my darling Kirstin, I never got a chance to tell you how much I truly needed you and loved every part of you. Every day I wish I had a moment to tell you that I miss you. I care for you. And I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you._

Oh. My. God. He was going to propose! I couldn't think for a moment, just imagining the grief this man had gone through - must've still been going through. I knew then that I _had_ to message him, and tell him that his girlfriend was okay.

And also a ghost. 

And living in my house. 

I was thinking of how to broach the subject to Jeremy without sounding like I had lost my mind when all of a sudden I felt a violent tugging on the pillows surrounding my head.

I began flailing wildly at the air around me, hoping to at least distract my attacker. The pillows had been moved enough that I heard a deep, familiar laugh.

"You won't get very far, doing that. You know, the whole 'I don't have a body' thing." 

"But I can't focus with you guys singing!"

"We're taking a break. Kinda hard to focus when you've realized you're dead."

Avi paused for a moment, and I could feel him carefully undoing the tape attached to the pillows.

I reached up to undo it myself, when he started to undo the tape right where my hands were.

"I've got it, don't worry. It's the least I can do for the girl that's so willing to help us, even when we're in her house."

"Well, it's as much your house as it is mine!" I exclaimed, while Avi pulled the last few inches off the pillows and threw the whole contraption aside. I looked up to him as he looked at me intently with his vividly green eyes. So vivid, in fact, that they distracted me for a moment, before he turned to look at my computer.

"Anything with finding out details?"

I quickly shut the computer, not wanting him to see the posts. He was already dealing with enough.

"Some stuff. Not enough yet though. Still need some more research."

"I see. Maybe you could get more done if there weren't pillows taped to your head." I saw him smirk, his lips curling, his eyes flashing with humor, his hair - _Wait, Charlie, what are you doing?_ I thought. _He's...ugh, I don't have time for this._

"Maybe you could help me look for my headphones, then. Since you seem to have no problems with physical objects."

He smiled again, and I looked at his gorgeous eyes, still two of the most lively I had ever seen. "Why of course."

After a few minutes of ripping packing tape, I found my beloved headphones, resting on top of my painting supplies. I hugged them to my chest, so happy to have found them! Finally, peace and quiet! 

Avi was very amused by my show of affection. "You must really love silence, huh?"

"That's why I chose this apartment in the first place! It was in such a quiet neighborhood, and I thought I wouldn't be disturbed when I was painting."

Avi tilted his head with interest. "You paint? I didn't see you as an artsy type."

"Most people don't. I usually work as a tour guide for an art museum in LA. But in my spare time, I love to paint. It lets me unwind, and I really enjoy it! It's just that noise distracts me, so I wear these to cancel distractions out."

"So that's why you were so annoyed at our singing". He gently smiled at me, and I realized I didn't have the heart to tell him that I hated pop music. Especially a cappella. 

I returned his smile. "Exactly."

"Well at least now you can work! And I think your dinner's getting cold," he said as he gestured to the forgotten plate.

"Thank you, Avi. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help."

"And I'll do the same, Charlie. Now, if you don't mind, can we practice again?"

"Now that I have my headphones, you can be as loud as you want!"

He chuckled. "I'm glad we have permission now." He grinned at me one last time before he went back in the bedroom. I put my headphones on and went back to composing my message to Jeremy. Eventually I wrote him that I had bought Kevin and Avi's apartment, and was wondering if he would like to come over and see if Kirstin had left any personal belongings behind. To my surprise, he messaged me back a few minutes later.

Jeremy: _Can I come tonight?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, cliffhanger! Let me know what you guys think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want me to continue this? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
